Linger
by Her80sDemon
Summary: He was her everything once upon a time; and once upon a time you could probably say she was his too. After 379 years they are face to face again; her being even more uptight then he remembered and him being more aggressive than she recalled. With her broken emotional switch and his impulsive mind, neither of them could remotely even remember how to fall in love…or could they?
1. Summary

"Linger here; please. Even if I say I don't want you to…I'm…I'm lying. Just don't go. Not again."

**_Brielle Victoria Holter. _**

**_It was 1631 when a mysterious Kol Mikaelson flew into her life and from the second she laid eyes on him, her heart was taken. _**

**_Her life was devoted to vampire hunting and even back then, it was required that women learn the skills and training to take down vampires. William Holter always loved his daughter and wanted the best for her; that was why he was so adamant about her expected marriage to Isaac Ackerman. _**

**_However, Brielle is determined to never love anyone but Kol and when she finds out he is a vampire; she isn't afraid and she doesn't kill him like she was taught to. _**

**_After a tragic accident, Kol is forced to make a decision – to save the life of the girl he thinks he may be in love with; or to walk away. Naturally, he chooses to save her life. _**

**_Life being a heartless bitch, Brielle finds out Kol's true motives for keeping her alive and she retreats away from him. Heartbroken and drained, she soon finds someone who is willing to help her kill Kol. Someone who knows _****how********_to kill him. Niklaus Mikaelson promises Brielle everything she ever wanted and in the adrenalin rushed frenzy, she accepts. _**

**_Given the hardened iron dagger, she uses it against Kol – Only to have her neck snapped by Niklaus not even a minute later. _**

**_Waking up, Brielle finds herself somehow drawn to Kol and spends the next 84 years of her life trailing Kol and trying to rescue him. _**

**_Struck with a deal, Brielle takes it instantly; wanting to be rid of the nagging feelings she is thrust with every day. _**

**_Klaus poses her a release of the sire bond in return for 500 years of service and eagerly, Brielle agrees. _**

**_In 1760, Kol was un-daggered by Rebekah, and began his search for Brielle, who he found out was turned into a vampire by his psychotic brother, Niklaus. _**

**_Finally catching up with his brother in 1902, just outside London, Kol attacks Klaus, only to be daggered again. _**

**_379 years after her turning, Brielle has turned into an un-emotional basket case that is referred to as the Original Ripper. She is brought to Mystic Falls by Klaus to be his eyes and ears. Forcing her to enrol into the local high school, Klaus informs her to keep an eye on his doppelganger. _**

**_However, she soon begins to run into the inhabitants of Mystic Falls and finds that Klaus isn't the only Original back in town. _**

**_~He was her everything once upon a time; and once upon a time you could probably say she was his too. After 379 years they are face to face again; her being even more uptight then he remembered and him being more aggressive than she recalled. But neither of them could linger. With her broken emotional switch and his impulsive mind, neither of them could remotely even remember how to fall in love…or could they?~_**

**_KolxOC_**

**_WARNING: Swearing; possible smut; all the sinful stuff ;) _**


	2. Prologue

BRIELLE'S P.O.V

_"__Please sweetheart; please just consider this. I can give you everything you ever wanted." He pleaded but I didn't care. _

_His attempts were futile. I didn't, nor would I ever love another other than the one and only Kol Mikaelson. His devilish good looks and charm were imprinted in my mind and he was all I ever thought about. All I ever considered._

_My life was no longer devoted to my family or my hunter training – it was devoted to seeing him; being with him; pleasing him; loving him. _

_"__I can't. I'm sorry Isaac. I have to get inside, if Kol finds me out here with you-," _

_"__He'll what?" Isaac spat me, his words acting as a sharpened dagger and piercing my heart. His fingers gripped my forearms as he held me in place, his hands probably leaving red, angry marks. _

_"__He'll rip your bloody head off your shoulders." The voice said from behind him and I cast my eyes towards the tall, dark figure making its way towards us. _

_Isaac stilled before he cast a dark look behind him, his eyes narrowing on Kol as he approached us. _

_"__I suggest you leave." Kol said, his voice hard and demanded but uncharacteristically calm as he spoke. Isaac didn't move, simple held his harsh gaze but Kol quickly grew impatient. _

_"__Now!" Kol roared, his voice wracking my body with shivers of fear. _

_Isaac scowled as he let me go and moved to leave but not before offering me his hand to take; silently asking me to choose a side. _

_And as Kol moved behind me and took my waist into his hand, dragging me to his side possessively, I chose my side. _

_Kol's side; literally. _

_I wanted him to be mine and mine alone – for as long as I lived. _

_Isaac's eyes narrowed into dangerous slits and he stalked off into the night. Kol released me and I sighed as I waited for it – his verbal abuse where he berates me on how stupid it was to go off with Isaac without him present. _

_I waited, my head hung in shame, only it never came. _

_I looked up; ready to ask him if he was okay but as soon as my pale grey eyes connected with his dark, obsidian ones, his mouth descended on mine – his lips claiming mine. _

I woke up breathless, clutching my chest as my heart ached painfully beneath my ribcage.

_I hated those fucking dreams of him. _

My phone bleeped from the bedside table and I peeked at the clock next to it.

_Four A.M. Good God; only Klaus rings me at stupid hours of the night. _

Picking up the phone, I growled into it my 'this better be good' only to be met with a throaty, English chuckle.

"Love, you'll never get a boyfriend if you answer your phone like _that_." he teased, his bittersweet voice angering me like it usually did.

"What do you want Klaus? I was sleeping since I haven't in fucking days. I already gave you the rundown of where Katherine is." I snapped.

"Calm yourself love, I'm not calling about Katherine. I have another job for you." Klaus explained and my face contorted in confusion, a frown overtaking my lips.

"Where the hell are you?" I asked impatiently and I could hear the smirk in his voice as he replied to me, "Mystic Falls; pack your bags love, I need you here in 24 hours," before he hung up on me.

Mystic Falls.

A place I had come to loathe; yet the thought of seeing my old friend Damon Salvatore did bring a smile onto my face.

The big brother I never had.

Mystic Falls, here comes a hurricane like you've never seen it before.


End file.
